


[Script Offer][F4M] After the Title Fight

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fdom, GFE, Gonewildaudio, Tomboy, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Tomboy][Fdom][Msub][MMA Fighter][GFE][Semi-Public][L-Bombs][Facesitting][Suspended Congress][Creampie][Princess Carry]
Kudos: 3





	[Script Offer][F4M] After the Title Fight

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: Your girlfriend is a successful MMA fighter, and just left the ring after winning her first title fight. It was a one-sided beatdown, however, and she still has a bunch of pent-up aggression that never got released...

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is arrogant, foul-mouthed, and a little more aggressive than she should be sometimes. She's very much aware of this though, and how it puts some people off. Her boyfriend is a VERY important part of her life, and so she makes sure to tone things down when interacting with him.

[setting is the event center's locker room, the girl and her boyfriend are entering]

SFX [a metal door opening]

Woooo! Did you see how fast I knocked her ass out!?

I know there's a lot of trash fighters in my division, but damn! Who did she suck off to get that belt? [laugh]

There's NO way she won it by beating someone else, not even by decision...whatever, doesn't matter.

The Bantamweight belt's MINE now, and nobody's taking it away.

Babe, I really appreciate you showing up to see the fight [kiss] It means a lot to me.

How did you manage to get a day off? Isn't your office still knee-deep in crunch time?

[short pause] [scoff] Don't use your sick days like that! You need to save them for emergencies...

Awww...I love you too! [kiss] But seriously, I don't mind if you miss a fight every now and then.

My payouts are pretty good, but I like that you have a...you know...normal job. We NEED that in case something happens, okay?

[short pause] You don't need to apologize; I know your heart's in the right place.

[giggle] There's that smile I love seeing so much! So fucking cute...[kiss]

Hmmm, I wonder why the other girl hasn't come back to the locker room yet? Maybe she ran home after I rearranged her face [laugh]

I was expecting the fight to last a lot longer, and now I've got all this extra energy that won't go away.

Babe, are you alright? You've been staring an awful lot and...is that a bulge in your pants? [giggle]

I get it...You like seeing me all worked up and sweaty, don't you?

Well, the locker room's empty...and the hallway outside is super quiet...

Why don't you help me blow off some steam? We've got some time before the event center closes.

[giggle] I was hoping you'd say that.

[grunt] Here, toss my shorts into that duffel bag will ya?

Thanks, now get over here and lay down. That pretty face of yours will make a EXCELLENT seat...

[improv cunnilingus]

God...this is already better than the title match!

I'm gonna play with your cock for a bit. It's only fair, right?

Just keep darting that tongue in and out...[moan]...FUCK, that's good!

Tap my thigh if you have trouble breathing, babe. I'm REALLY getting into it...

[improv cont'd]

Suck on my clit...a little slower...[moan]...perfect!

You like feeling my sweaty ass on your face? Then PROVE IT. I wanna hear some more moans out of you.

[giggle] That's more like it. Your precum is getting all over my hand [licking] I forget how good it tastes sometimes.

[improv cont'd]

Shit...I'm getting close...

Go faster, babe! Faster!

I...FUCK!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Hand me my water bottle...it's just over there...

[gulping] Ahhh...you want some? Alright, well make sure you drink something later.

[sigh] Nice fucking job, by the way! Have you been practicing? You're weren't THAT good a few days ago...

Grab my hand, I'll help you up [grunt]

Now...[kiss]...time for you to get yours [giggle]

SFX [a slam as you shove the listener against a locker]

You look so scared, yet so aroused...just makes me want you MORE.

I'll grab your legs and hold you up, okay?

[giggle] Yes, the gloves are staying on. Don't worry, I can still hold you pretty easily.

Try to guide yourself in, I've only got two hands.

[moan] Still kinda sensitive down there...grab my shoulders, babe.

[improv intercourse]

[grunt] Feels good, huh?

Buck those hips of yours, follow my rhythm...

[improv cont'd]

You're blushing so much...I fucking LOVE it! I love YOU.

Are you about to cum? Let me hold you closer...

You can wrap your legs around me, if you want.

[improv to orgasm]

You did really good, babe.

[improv making out]

Yeah, I love you too...[kiss]

Wanna take a shower before we leave?

[short pause] Yeah, you're right. The apartment complex isn't far away.

I'll just throw this bag over my shoulder...[grunt]

You look kinda sleepy; mind if I carry you to the car? [giggle] Good.

Just relax in my arms, babe. I'll wake you when we get home.


End file.
